


The Pit, Sadness

by agai_n



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agai_n/pseuds/agai_n
Summary: Sayori falls.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Pit, Sadness

_sayori is falling._  
_she doesn't know how or why-_  
_only that her slowly growing instability - her loss of balance - teetering closer and closer to the edge -_  
_was a sudden thing._  
_unexpected._

_as was the drop_

  
They've just moved in and everyone is happy. They are talking and laughing and having fun, and Sayori does not want to ruin it. She wants to go upstairs and unpack. She wants peace, any peace, but can't manage to get up maybe four stairs before she's stopped. She turns slowly, and deflates at her mother's shrill voice.

"Going up already? You haven't even picked out a color for your room! What are you thinking, pink, or yellow... baby blue would go well with your bookshelf. Oh! Sayori, how about this one?" Her mother beams and a small strip of color is waved about in front of Sayori's greying eyes. "It's so bright, just like you!"

  
_thud._  
_her ribs crack and she screams in pain._  
_she rolls onto her back and her eyes drift upward._  
_the top of the pit is a small dot, miniscule, one million miles away._

  
Everyone is gone and Sayori is in the back yard, from the porch she watches the sun set. Goodbye. "Hey! What you lookin' at? What, are you dead or something? Hello?" Somebody is talking to her, she registers at the last moment possible.

  
_what an idiot.  
_

  
She apologizes quickly, one time too many. "I guess I was just... spacing out." It's her nextdoor neighboor, she learns. She'll be starting first grade with him soon.

  
_sayori gazes proudly at the wall of the pit,_  
_a crudely drawn sun etched into the hard dirt with her thumb._

**Author's Note:**

> After another suicide attempt, Sayori's struggle hits me harder than it used to.


End file.
